Promise Be
by kiogre
Summary: It seems that Gohan is having problems in his High School life. Is not that he has problems with his studies or with the teachers, his only problem is a certain girl...


**Promise Be**

Title: Promise Be

Author: Kyogre

Author¡¯s Note: Oh ! My very first fic! So be nice. I live in South America so my way to talk English is not that perfect, so if you find any grammatical mistake please be nice again. Anyway this is a Gohan/Videl fic. 

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own DBZ or any character that appears in this fic. Snif Snif

**Prologue**

It¡¯s been few days since the Gohan gotten into the Orange Star High.

¡°High School life¡¦¡± Gohan said himself with a sigh.

The demi-saiyan looked around if there was any danger. With a sign of relieve he started running through the corridor.

Since he started his High School live all the girls were following him _everywhere!_ Well, except for one girl¡¦ Satan Videl¡¦

It wasn¡¯t that he wanted her to follow him too like the others girls, he had already enough following him. Videl wasn¡¯t exactly Gohan¡¯s best friend, she practically hated Gohan! Maybe it was because he always offered himself to help her with carrying her books, with her studies, or with her homework. Gohan tried to be even nicer to Videl than the others because she didn¡¯t like him at all. Whenever he tried to help her he always ended being shouted or insulted with insults like _nerd, dumbass, jerk, or idiot._

_Well, maybe Videl and I will never become friends. She hates me without any reason! She always calls me ¡°nerd¡± or shouts me; she really scares me when she does that._

Gohan¡¯s thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelling for knocking her.

¡°Hey watch where you¡¯re going!¡± the voice said while rubbing her head.

¡°Oh uh sorry, I¡¯ll watch more carefully nex- Ahh! Vi-Vid-! 

Gohan froze when he realized who the one that he knocked down was. The voice was from Videl¡¦

Videl slowly opened her eyes, when she realized who was the one that knocked her down she immediately got up.

¡°Go-Gohan!! AAHHRRR! YOU BIG JERK!!¡± Videl shouted angrily.

Gohan gulped and took a step back. 

_You see¡¦ _

¡°YOU BETTER WATCH WHERE YOU¡¯RE GOING NEXT TIME!! I¡¯M WARNING YOU!!!¡± she shouted even more loudly.

¡°Uh I¡¯m really sorry Videl, it¡¯s all my fault he-eh¡± .

He said as he laughed nervously with a goofy grin. 

Videl was about to yell more but another yell interrupted.

¡°Hey guys!¡±

Erasa and Sharpner suddenly appeared next to Videl and Gohan. 

¡°SO this is what you two do after classes eh?, he-eh meeting secretly and doing Kissie Kissie.¡± Sharpner said slyly.

Once again rewardedl with a punch in to the stomach.

¡°Don¡¯t bother me Sharpner¡± she said with an annoyed expression.

¡°Hey Videl! You can¡¯t hit my boyfriend when you feel like it!¡± The blond haired girl protested to her best friend. (A/N: Sharpner and Erasa are going out!)

¡°Ye-Yeah she¡¯s right, ugh¡± Sharpner said rubbing his stomach in pain.

Videl sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest and saw Erasa¡¯s expression to change in a concerned one. Well, Gohan meanwhile was giggling for what happened to Sharpner.

Erasa and Sharpner were Videl¡¯s best friends, well, at least Erasa. Videl and Erasa where best friends since kinder garden. Videl liked Sharpener but sometimes he was such an imbecile and pervert.

¡°What¡¯s your problem Videl?¡± Erasa asked.

¡°Well, I just had a super boring Algebra class and on my way to my locker, THIS moron knocks me down!! Videl said pointing to Gohan.

Erasa blinked for several times, then she started to laugh. 

With that Videl glared her friend.

¡°HA ha ha!. Videl! It was probably an accident! Erasa said contending her laugh.

¡°Yeah, it was an accident!¡± Gohan agreed with a nervous look.

¡°Shut up you idiot!! By your fault now my forehead hurts like HELL! What do you have? A chest made of steel!? Videl shouted to him rubbing her forehead.

¡°Oh c¡¯mon Videl¡± Erasa said with a grin on her lips ¡°Gohan is too cute to be hated, I mean, ouch! Turn down the heat!"

Sharpner¡¯s eyebrow twitched slightly as Gohan blushed a dark red, and Erasa grinning mischievously.

¡°I mean he¡¯s not cuter than my Sharpner but he¡¯s still cute!¡± she grinned before hugging Sharpner tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

¡°CUTE?! I had seen monkeys even cuter than that _nerd_!¡± Videl said sarcastically.

¡°Well Videl, I think you need some glasses¡± Erasa continued ¡°Because Gohan is not just cute, he¡¯s handsome, smart, kind, polite, sexy, and—¡°

Erasa stopped as she caught her boyfriend¡¯s glare. Videl rolled her eyes when she hared what Erasa said. 

¡°But it¡¯s true¡± Erasa said softy as Sharpner glared at her even wider.

¡°Oh c¡¯mon Sharpner! You know that I love you¡± she said she grabbing Sharpner¡¯s arm tightly. Gohan grinned as he saw Shrapner¡¯s red shades on his cheek. Videl rolled her eyes once more.

¡°Oh anyway¡± Erasa said as she turned again to Videl. ¡°Plus, all the girls likes Gohan! But you¡¯re the only one that doesn¡¯t like him!¡± 

¡°Well, I don¡¯t know why all the girls practically throw themselves to him! He¡¯s such an idiot! Videl said angrily.

¡°What, don¡¯t tell me that you¡¯re ¡¦jealous¡¦?¡± Erasa said with a huge grin on her lips.

¡°Erasaaaaa!¡± Videl groaned, hoping that the girl would give her some relief

¡°Oh never mind, anyway Videl, why do you hate him so much!¡±

_ Yeah, good question Erasa. Why does Videl hate me so much!? _Were Gohan¡¯s thoughts. 

¡°That¡¯s because¡¦ He never leaves me alone! He¡¯s always there bothering me!¡±

¡°Videl , if you¡¯re talking about when he offers himself to help you with carrying your books or with your studies THAT¡¯s because he¡¯s kind. He¡¯s kind with everyone!¡±

¡°Well, I don¡¯t want him to be kind with me, I hate that¡± 

Videl said scowling as she glared to Gohan. Gohan eventually caught her glare and gulped. Sharpner laughed as he saw the tension around.

With that Videl made her way to the locker. 

Sharpner put a hand on Gohan¡¯s shoulder. ¡°Man, Videl REALLY hates you¡±

¡°Yeah, you¡¯re right Sharpner¡± Gohan said with a sigh.

_Maybe Videl and l will never become friends._

_*****_

After the little conversation between the four teenagers, Erasa and Sharpner went to their respective homes.

_That Erasa always torturing me with boys conversations._

Videl took some books from her locker. Suddenly she caught sight of Gohan rushing toward the roof.

_Why is Gohan such in a hurry going toward the roof? He doesn¡¯t have anything to do there, does he? Well I¡¯ll find out the reason._

Videl quickly put her books in her bag and followed him. When Videl reached the roof door she opened the door just a little so that she could see what was doing on the roof after classes. She observed in silent. Gohan just was sitting on the edge. From what she could tell he was looking up at the sky, or something.

Gohan looked around if there was anyone, with a sign of relieve Gohan lifted his hand to push the button on his watch when suddenly he sensed someone¡¯s Ki. It was easy to recognize who was the Ki, because it was very high to be a human¡¯s.

_ ¡°Ejem¡¦¡±_ Gohan cleared his throat as he spoke. ¡°Videl, what are you doing hiding behind the door?

Videl¡¯s head snapped.

_Shit! How did he find out!?_

Effectively Videl slowly got out of her hiding place. She was blushing on embarrassment. 

¡°Eh Videl what are you doing here?¡± 

He asked nervously. Her embarrassment faded as she hared Gohan¡¯s question.

¡°For YOUR information Son Gohan¡± She said as she stepped toward Gohan. ¡°I PARK HERE MY JETCOPTER!¡±

¡°Oh really? I didn¡¯t know that Videl, I¡¯m sorry¡± he apologized. 

Grinning widely, Videl took another step forward, effectively cornering Gohan against a wall. She leaned forward until their faces were almost touching.

¡°Now my question is, what are YOU doing here Gohan?¡± 

She said as she put her hands on her hip as she waited for an answer.

¡°Oh well¡¦¡± Raising his hand he rubbed his aching temple, laughing nervously as he tugged on his shirt collar. ¡°I just wanted a bit of fresh air¡±

¡°That¡¯s all?¡± she asked with a suspicious look.

¡°Ye-Yeah¡± he answered nervously. 

Videl always suspected that Gohan was Saiyaman, in the first class of school she saw Gohan jumping eight meters high on Physical Education class, plus Saiyaman¡¯s way of talk and Gohan¡¯s are almost similar. And whenever that the police asks her to help them with a crime Gohan disappears too, he goes to the bathroom and doesn¡¯t return in about twenty minutes! Unless he goes to help her as Saiyaman he should have really serious digestive problems¡¦

Anyway Videl knew she couldn¡¯t get any right answers here so she surrendered. She took some steps back and turned around then went to her jetcopter.

_ You¡¯re a very bad liar Gohan¡¦ You¡¯re hiding something and I¡¯m going to find out what_

With that she flew off.

¡°Phew , that was really close¡± Gohan said himself as he wiped a sweat from his forehead. 

Author¡¯s Note: I know! I know that it sucks! But I promise that the first chapter will be a lot more interesting! Anyway please review! ^_^~

~Kiogre~


End file.
